The Loud Haunted House
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Loud family take a road trip for a relaxing vacation. But when Vanzilla breaks down, they take refuge at the Scare B&B.
1. Unexpected Guests

On the dark streets of Pennsylvania, the Loud family were driving off to their family vacation in their family car Vanzilla.

"I can't wait to spend a whole week at the Sparkling Sunshine resort!" said Lola.

"Sigh." said the gloomy and cynical Lucy. "Sigh. Sigh. Sigh."

"Lucy, enough with the sighing." said Lana. "Don't get all depressed just because we're not going where you want to go!"

"I was so looking forward to the Vampires of Melancholia convention!" said Lucy in her deadpanned voice. "I wanted Edwin to sign Edwin's forehead." She hugged her bust of Edwin, her fictional love interest. "And maybe Edwin could bite me and make me a vampire so we can fly off into the darkness together."

"I literally don't understand you, Lucy." said Lori, skittering on her phone.

"Of course you don't. None of you do." Lucy sulked.

"Well, maybe some time in the real world will help you wake up from the dead a little." Lola said, looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"Groan..." Lucy grumbled. She liked things dark and spooky. But her siblings had no right to taunt her like that.

"Kids! No teasing in Vanzilla!" said Lynn Sr. as he drove. "Just a few more miles and it's sparkling vacation time for-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The father screamed when a huge, hairy creature appeared in the middle of the road. He turned sharply and the car slammed right into a phone pole.

"WHOA! What gives, Pop-star?!" Luna blubbered.

"A M-M-M-MONSTER! A MONSTER!" Lynn Sr. stammered before he passed out.

Everyone left the van. Lynn's wife Rita and their fifth-oldest daughter Lynn Jr. carried Lynn Sr. out of the driver's seat.

"Did Dad really see a monster, Mom?!" asked Lana.

"Well, I was writing in my notebook, so I wasn't watching the road." said Rita. "But I doubt there was a monster."

"Are you people okay?!" said a deep accented voice.

The Loud family saw a man and woman running toward them. In the woman's arms was a small puppy.

"We saw your van crash into that pole!" said the woman. "Are you alright?!"

Rita looked at Vanzilla. It was in more bad shape than it was before. "Well, we're fine, but Vanzilla isn't." She looked at her husband. "And my husband just had a fainting spell. He thinks he saw a monster in the road."

The man and woman gulped, holding the dog close. "Oh! He must have seen our dog Wolfie!" said the woman. "He snuck out of our house!"

"EEEEE! He's so adorable!" Lola squealed. All the Louds surrounded Wolfie, giving him lots of pets and attention.

The couple stared at the huge crowd of kids. "Are these all your children?!" asked the man.

Rita nodded. "Yep. Every single one of them. I'm Rita Loud and these are my kids." She took a deep breath. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." He looked down at Lynn Sr. "And this is my husband, Lynn Sr."

"Sweet bat cakes! I've never seen such a big family!" said the woman.

Lynn Sr. came to. "Ohhh, what happened?" He let out a yelp. "AAAH! WHERE'S THE MONSTER?!"

"Right here, Daddy!" Lola held up Wolfie in front of her father. Wolfie barked and licked the tip of Lynn Sr.'s nose.

Lynn Sr. blinked twice. "Huh. I thought he was bigger and...hideous."

Rita patted her husband's head. "Honey, you've been driving all day. You must have been seeing things. It's just a cute little dog owned by these nice people, uh..."

"Boris, Boris Hauntley." Boris shook Rita's hand. "And this is my wife Oxana."

"Spook-tacular to meet you!" Oxana greeted.

"Perhaps we should call a tow truck to get your van fixed. Meanwhile, you can stay with us at our home, the Scare B&B!" Boris offered.

"You own a bed and breakfast?!" Lynn Sr. perked up. "This must is our lucky day! Kids! We're taking a pit stop at the Scare B&B!"

"YAAAAAY!" The kids cheered with glee.

Oxana pulled her husband close to her. "Boris! We don't have enough room for all these humans!" she whispered.

"Don't worry, Love bug. We're just giving them a place to stay for one night. We can't just leave them on the streets!" Boris whispered back.

* * *

As the tow truck took in Vanzilla, the Loud family dropped their luggage when they stood in front of the Scare B&B, their mouths agape.

"Here we are, Loud family!" Boris welcomed. "Home scream home!"

"It looks so...so..." Rita tried to find the polite word. "Unique!"

"Is this why they call it the Scare B&B?" asked Leni. "It looks scary!"

"Leave it to Leni to point out the obvious." said Lisa.

"It looks like a haunted house." said Lucy. "It's probably the spookiest house I've ever seen!" She smiled very slightly. "I love it!"

Rita saw Lynn Sr. trembling. Sweat formed on his brow and his eyes were bulging. "Lynn? You alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! Of course, Honey!" Lynn Sr. said, his voice shaky. "Nothing to be scared of. Just a nice, normal, ooky-spooky, h-h-haunted looking house..."

A breeze blew, making the leaves in the trees rustle.

"AAAAAH!" Lynn Sr. jumped into Rita's arms. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It was literally just the wind, Dad!" Lori replied.

Lynn Sr. blinked. "Oh. Right." He cleared his throat as Rita gently put him down. "See, kids? There's nothing to be afraid of."

Rita turned to Boris and Oxana, who seemed concerned. "You'll have to excuse my husband. He's a bit...jumpy."

"A bit more than a bit." Boris said beneath his breath. "Um, could you excuse us? We need to...make sure we have your rooms prepared!"

"Of course. Take your time." said Rita.

Boris gave a thumbs up before he and Oxana rushed inside.

"Everyone! Downstairs immediately!" Boris hollered.

The whole Hauntley family came downstairs. Vampirina, Demi, Gregoria, and Chef Remy Bones.

"Mama! Papa! You found Wolfie!" Vampirina said as her dog barked happily and jumped into her arms.

"Yes! But we have a hotel emergency! We just booked 13 humans to stay here for the night!"

"13 HUMANS?!" Everyone shouted.

"Have you two lost it?!" said Gregoria. "How did a simple werewolf recovery mission lead to this?!"

"You must be joking!" said Remy. "This skeleton does not have that kind of funny bone!"

"It's no joke, Chef!" said Boris. "Their van broke down and well, we couldn't just leave them on the side of the road! It's just for one night! So, we need to de-scare the house ASAP!"

All the family scattered and got rid of everything spooky, haunted, creepy or possessed. It was a snap for three vampires gifted with super speed, but now it was time for the biggest challenge of them all: serving 13 human guests under one small roof.

"Here goes nothing!" Boris opened the door. "Sorry for the wait, folks! But everything is all set!"

The Loud family came in and were shocked. Lucy, however, was thrilled.

"Oh...my..." said Rita, looking around.

"Man! This place is creepy!" Lynn said.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Lucy said with a tiny smile. Smiling wasn't one of Lucy's greatest skills.

Leni squealed and pointed to the cobwebs on the ceiling. "Look at all those webs! Are there spiders in here?!"

"Leni! There's a spider in your hair!" Luan gasped.

"AAAAH!" Leni screeched and started swatting at her hair. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Kidding!" Luan said, laughing.

"Luan! Don't scare your sister!" Rita chided.

Upstairs, Vampirina, Demi, Gregoria, and Remy were watching everything.

"Wow...that's a lot of humans." Vampirina said, very wary. "Just look at them all!"

"If I had a heart, it would be pounding!" Remy said nervously.

"I didn't think humans could have that many kids!" said Gregoria.

"Well, they do seem nice!" Demi smiled. His smile quickly fell. "And...jumpy." He gasped when he saw Lily. "Awwwww! Look at the wittle baby one!" he cooed.

"Every monster needs to gather in the attic." said Gregoria. "We've got 13 humans here and we can't let a single one see us!"

"Huh? Is someone upstairs?" said Rita.

Gasping, Vampirina scooted her friends to the attic before coming downstairs. "That was me!" Vampirina quickly put on a smile. "I'm the one who was upstairs!"

Oxana smiled. "This is our daughter, Vampirina." she introduced. "Vee, this is Rita, Lynn Sr. and their children, uh..." She tried to remember all their names.

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." said Lincoln. "Don't worry, it takes a while for people to remember ALL our names."

Lucy walked right up to Vampirina. "Hey, I'm Lucy." she greeted. "I love your hair. I've never seen bat-shaped pigtails before!"

Vampirina smiled. "Thanks! I like your hair too! But...isn't it hard for you to see with those bangs?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I can see just fine."

"You all don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Boris asked. "This is a small house and...well..."

Lynn Sr. waved the host's concern. "Don't worry about it, Boris! We're used to sharing rooms all the time!"

"We even packed our sleeping bags in case of emergencies just like this." Rita mentioned.

"Some of you guys can bunk with me if you want!" Vampirina offered.

"That's a great idea!" said Lucy, her smile actually grew.

"Whoa, dudes! Lucy's smile is getting bigger!" Luna gasped.

"Rita! Get the camera! Hurry!" Lynn Sr. said to his wife.

Demi, Gregoria, and Chef Remy were watching from upstairs. "Something tells me we're in for a long night." said Gregoria. "Chef, better get the spare pillows and blankets."

Remy let out a sigh. "Oui, another sleepover in the attic for us monsters."


	2. Babies and Ice Scream

Upstairs, Vampirina went into her room with Lucy, Luna, Luan, Lola, and Lana. "Here we are!" said Vampirina.

"Whoa! You have a coffin shaped bed?!" Lucy said in awe when she saw Vampirina's bed. "Vampirina, you must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

Luan started making her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts cough. "Gee, Mr. Coconuts! I think you need some _coffin_ drops!" She laughed. "Get it?"

Vampirina laughed. "Good one, Luan!"

"Thanks, Vee!" Luan said. "But I gotta say, this house sure is spooky!"

"I've seen spookier, Toots!" said Mr. Coconuts.

"Like what?" asked Luan.

"Well, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Luan gasped. "What did you say?!"

Vampirina laughed. "You're quite the comedian!" She suddenly heard something rip and saw Lana with Franken-Stacey, one of Vee's Scream Girl dolls.

Lana froze with Franken-Stacey's arm in her left hand and Franken-Stacey in her right hand.

"LANA! Look what you did to Vee's dolly!" Lola snapped.

"It's okay, Lola!" Vee said. "Franken-Stacey's arms are suppose to come off! Her limbs are detachable."

"Really?!" Lana ripped off the other arm and even a leg. "A doll you can actually rip apart?! Awesome!"

Lola picked up a different Scream Girl doll. "What's this doll, Vee?"

"That's Creepy Caroline. Her hair comes in two styles: Serpent braids and the Poisonous Beehive!" Vee demonstrated her doll's hair changing.

"Ooooh!" Lola's eyes sparkled. "I don't have a dolly that can do that!"

"Whoa, Vee! Is this your guitar?!" Luna said when she saw Vampirina's spookylele. She grabbed the instrument and played a few notes. "Pretty sweet!"

"Thanks, Luna. That's my spookylele. I got it from Transylvania." said Vee. "I'm actually in a band called the Ghoul Girls."

"No way! You're in a band?! That's rockin', dude!" Luna whipped out her own guitar. "How about a little bedtime concert?!" She strummed some catchy, yet ear-splitting jams.

Vee's door swung open. It was Lori holding her phone. "Will you guys keep it down?! I'm literally trying to talk to Bobby right now!" She left, slamming the door hard.

"Well, shut the front door!" Luan joked with a laugh.

The sisters groaned, but Vampirina laughed. "Wow! You guys are so lucky to have so many sisters!"

The Loud sisters gave a respective frown. "Easy for you to say, dude." says Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Vampirina.

"Please, you don't know what it's like to have so many siblings constantly in your face." Lucy said. "Especially when they don't understand you at all."

"Well, you can't blame us, Lucy. You're the weird one!" Lola snipped. "I mean, you sleep in a coffin, you think broccoli has feelings, you can somehow see through your thick bangs, and you talk to a creepy vampire statue like it's a real person! I mean, who does that?!"

Vampirina was shocked by Lola's harsh words. She looked over to Lucy, whose expression was hard to tell due to her black bangs hiding her eyes.

"Siggggghhhhh..." Lucy exhaled before leaving the room.

"Lucy! Wait!" Vee followed Lucy outside her room. "Don't be sad!"

"It's fine, Vampirina. Sad is normal behavior for me. Besides, Lola's right. Nobody understands me because I'm different from my sisters. Not just for my habits, but looks as well. I don't resemble my family in the least."

"But there's nothing wrong with that!" Vampirina retorted. "Everybody's different, even siblings can be different. And...I know how you feel."

"No, you don't." Lucy said quickly. "You may have style, but you don't understand."

"But I do understand!" Vampirina looked down at the floor. "I'm more different than you can imagine."

Lucy turned to Vampirina. "What do you mean?"

Just then, Rita Loud came out from her room. "Lucy! Have you seen Lily?! She's wandered off somewhere!"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll find her. I'm pretty good when it comes to hiding." Lucy assured. "You just go to bed and get some rest."

Rita smiled. "Thank you, Sweetie." She kissed her daughter's forehead and retired to her room.

"See, Lucy? Your mom still loves you even though you're different." Vampirina said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Lucy rubbed her chin. "So, if I were Lily, where would I hide?"

* * *

Up in the attic, Demi and Gregoria were laying on the pull out couch waiting for Chef Remy to return with some snacks.

"I have returned with my specially made ice scream!" Remy said as he arrived carrying a tray of three bowls Of monsterous looking ice cream, except the desserts opened their mouths and actually screamed!

"Oh, boy!" Demi whizzed over and took his own bowl. The monsters dug into the skeleton's dessert.

"So, thoughts on my delectable dessert?" asked Remy. He popped a scoop of ice scream in his mouth.

"Poo-poo!"

Remy gasped, dropping his spoon in shock. "POO-POO?!" He put his bowl aside and glared at Demi and Gregoria. "Which one of you said my ice scream is poo-poo?!"

Demi shook his head. "I didn't say anything!"

"Don't look at me!" said Gregoria.

But Remy was still angry. "Well, if you didn't, then who-"

"Poo-poo!"

Remy paused his words. He froze, as did Gregoria and Demi. They slowly turned to the side and saw Lily right next to Chef Remy.

Lily giggled.

"Human!" Demi gasped. He made himself disappear. Gregoria made herself stiff as a statue and Remy dove behind a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Goo?" Lily crawled over to where Chef Remy was hiding. She poked his leg bone, making the skeleton jump with a yelp.

"What is this baby human doing here?!" Remy asked in distress. "She will be terrified of us!"

Gregoria unfrozen. "I don't know, Chef. She doesn't look terrified to me."

Remy and Demi saw how Lily wasn't scared at all. The little Loud was smiling and waddled over to Remy. She cooed and held her little arms up.

"Awww! She is just the cutest!" Demi gushed.

"I think she wants you to pick her up, Chef!" said Gregoria.

Lily's cuteness made Remy give in. He picked up Lily and held her close. Lily giggled as she played with the skeleton's twirly beard, making the skeleton chuckle.

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" Remy tickled Lily's tummy with his bony fingers. The baby squeaked and giggled happily. She pointed to Remy's bowl of ice scream. "Oh! Do you want some ice scream, little one?" The skeleton fed Lily a spoonful of his dessert. Lily felt her taste buds tingle with glee. She babbled with delight.

"She likes it!" Remy said, very happy.

Gregoria smiled and crossed her stone arms. "Guess this human doesn't mind monsters at all."

* * *

In the living room, where Lincoln was sound asleep on the couch, Vampirina watched Lucy dig through her coffin shaped suitcase and take out a crystal ball. "I'll see if I can find Lily with this."

"A crystal ball?!" Vampirina gasped. "You can really use one?!"

"Scoff. Of course, I can. I'm the weird one, remember?"

Lincoln started to wake up. "Lucy? What's going on?" He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry, Lincoln. I'm going to contact the spirits to find Lily." Lucy answered casually.

"Okay." Lincoln yawned. "But do it quietly."

As Lincoln fell back to sleep, Lucy sat cross-legged on the floor and waved her hands over the crystal ball, humming an eerie melody. Vampirina gasped as she watched it actually gleamed!

"Lucy-" But Vampirina was cut off by Lucy's raised hand in her face.

"I need concentration." Lucy continued reading the crystal ball. A moment later, she stopped gazing and the ball dimmed down. "I was able to locate Lily. She's in the attic."

"The attic?!" Vampirina panicked. All of her monster friends were hiding in said attic! "Don't worry, Lucy! I'll go get Lily right now!" She rushed straight up to the attic, awfully fast...something Lucy noticed right away.


	3. Bumps in the Night

Vampirina went upstairs and was struck with horror when she saw Lily with Demi, Gregoria, and Remy. "Oh, no!"

"Oh! Hey, Vee!" Demi waved. "Can you believe this baby human came all the way up here by herself?!"

Lily babbled and waved to Vampirina.

"What are you guys doing?!" Vampirina asked, panicking. "You're gonna scare Lily!"

"Lily? Is that her name?" said Demi. "What a cute name!" He gave Lily a hug and a snuggle. "Such a cute name for a cute baby! Yes, it is!" he cooed.

"It's okay, Vee!" Gregoria said. "Lily's not scared of us!"

"Oui! In fact, she likes us!" Remy made a funny face in front of Lily. The little baby squealed and giggled with happiness, clapping her tiny hands. Remy picked up Lily and held her in his bony arms. "See? Not scared at all!" He tickled her tummy, making Lily giggle even more.

"Oh! That's a relief!" Vampirina said, calming down. "But...I wonder why she's not scared of monsters?"

"Well, maybe it's because she hasn't learned how yet." Gregoria guessed. "She is just a baby after all."

Lily cooed as she snuggled in Chef Remy's arms. The sight warmed Vampirina's heart, but she began to look sad.

"What's wrong, Vee?" asked Demi.

"Well, I just wish the rest of our guests were okay with monsters as much as Lily is." Vampirina said.

"Yeah, it would be nice not to hide from people all the time." said Demi. "I mean, I would really love to meet human guests when they check in!"

"But you know we can't do that, Demi. Not without the risk of scaring the humans half to death!" Gregoria reminded.

"Alas, this is all true." Remy said, his voice sadly. Lily patted the skeleton's shoulder bone as a sign of comfort.

"Don't be sad, you guys! I'm sure one day we can be ourselves around humans!" Vampirina assured her friends.

"How about today?" said Lucy's voice.

"AAAAHHH!" Every monster jumped when Lucy seemed to appear out of nowhere!

"LUCY?!" Vampirina gasped. She looked back at her monster friends, who froze as it was too late to hide. "Lucy! I-I can explain!"

"You don't have to. I heard everything." Lucy said. She didn't sound scared at all, which surprised Vampirina.

"But Lucy, aren't you scared?!" Vampirina asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all. In fact..." A smile formed on Lucy's face. And it was an awfully big smile! "I'm excited! This really is a haunted house! Best. Day. Ever!" Even though she was excited, Lucy's voice was still monotonous.

Vampirina and her friends were dumbfounded. Lucy wasn't scared even the least. She was as happy as Lily!

"Well, that's a relief!" said Demi. "Time for some introductions!" He floated to the goth girl. "Pleased to meet ya, Lucy. Name's Demi, Demi the ghost."

"And I'm Gregoria." the talking gargoyle introduced herself.

"Chef Remy Bones, at your service." said the skeleton holding Lily.

"It's nice to meet you all." Lucy said, smiling. "This is a dream come true!"

"Really? It's not a nightmare?" asked Gregoria.

"Not one bit." said Lucy. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you guys. So, is there anything else I should know?"

Vampirina tapped her chin until she blinked with realization. "Well...I am a vampire." She turned into a bat and flew around the room.

"Best. Day. EVER!" The goth girl smiled even bigger.

* * *

Downstairs, Lincoln woke up. "Nature's calling." He got off the couch and went to find the bathroom. "Um...which way was the bathroom again?" Lincoln decided to look. He went up to the first door that caught his eye. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a large, venus fly trap looking right at him. It gave Lincoln a big, toothy smile.

Lincoln opened his mouth to scream, but the plant wrapped it's viney arms around Lincoln and pulled him into the room. The door slammed shut.

In one of the guest rooms, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Leni, and Lynn heard a door slam from downstairs.

"AAAHH!" Lynn Sr. jumped and hid under the covers. "WHAT WAS THAT?! A GHOST?! A MONSTER?!"

"Honey, it was just a door closing. It must have been one of the kids." said Rita. "I wonder if Lucy found Lily yet? Lori, go check on Lucy and see if you can help her find Lily. I have to stay her and keep your father calm."

But Lori stayed glued to her phone. "Can't, Mom. Bobby and I are in the middle of our hourly text."

"I'll go, Mom." Leni volunteered. "I have to get a drink anyway. I'm parched!" The second oldest Loud left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't find Lucy or Lily, but she did find a refrigerator. She went straight to the refrigerator and opened it. The first thing that caught her eye was a pitcher of glowing green liquid.

"Oooh! Glow in the dark juice!" Leni took the pitcher and poured herself a glass. Leni drank the mysterious juice until not a drop was left.

Leni rolled the taste around in her mouth. "Mmm! Yummy!" She smiled with satisfaction. "I'm gonna go for seconds!"

But before she could pour another glass, Leni suddenly gagged and started to wheeze. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. She could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears, her head throbbed like it was going to explode. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

Leni felt like this for a few moments then the pain finally stopped. She slowly stood up, confused by whatever just happened. "Huh. That was weird." As she walked out of the kitchen, Leni felt dizzy, very dizzy. She tried to call for help, but her speech was weak and muddled.

The room started to spin as Leni wobbled and mumbled all over the hallway and into the living room. She collapsed on the couch and blacked out.


	4. Calling All Louds

"So, you guys are from Transylvania?" Lucy asked. She and Lily sat on the floor with Vampirina, Demi, Gregoria, and Remy.

"Yep! It takes a lot of adjusting living in a human town. But so far, we're doing great!" Vampirina said. "I've made some human friends next door. Poppy and Bridget, they're my best friends ever!"

"And they're okay with you living in a haunted house?" asked Lucy.

Vampirina nodded. "Yeah! Although Bridget still gets spooked every now and then when she visits. But she's still happy to be my friend!"

"Wow, those sound like good friends." Lucy said.

"They sure are!" Demi said. "Hey, maybe we can introduce ourselves to the rest of your family! Nothing like making new friends!"

Lucy shook her head. "No way, Demi. My family cannot see you guys!"

"Lucy's right, Demi." said Gregoria. "Just because Lucy and Lily know, doesn't mean everyone else has to know."

"I promise we won't say a word to them." Lucy assured the monsters.

"Um, Lucy..." said a different voice. It sounded a lot like Lori's voice.

Lucy, Vampirina and the monsters spun around and saw the rest of Lucy's sisters walk into the attic. The girls gawked at the monsters. They looked like they were about to scream.

Vampirina gasped. The monsters gasped. They all froze as it was too late to hide.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?!" asked Lucy.

"We heard a door slam downstairs and when we went to check it out, we overheard you talking to these guys, Lucy." said Lori with a shaky voice.

Vampirina turned to Lucy with a dumbfounded look.

"Sigh. Don't feel bad, Vee." said Lucy. "You can't possibly expect to keep secrets with a family this big. Especially the Loud family."

"S-So, t-this house is h-h-haunted!" said a trembling Luna, who was hugging the equally scared Lana and Lola for comfort.

"But guys! It's haunted in a good way!" Lucy said, trying to calm her frightened siblings. "Please don't be scared! They're nice monsters!" Lucy got down to her knees. "I really want us to stay here! Just give them a chance!"

The sisters looked unsure about this. But Lily's cooing caught their attention. Knowing she wanted to be put down, Remy gently put Lily down. The baby crawled beside Lucy and pleaded in baby gibberish.

"See? Even Lily likes them!" Lucy implied.

Lily nodded. She crawled to Remy and hugged the skeleton's leg. Remy chuckled as he picked up Lily and snuggled her.

Lucy stood up. "You see? They're nice monsters! Please, guys! Let's stay here!"

"Well, since they're nice monsters, I don't see why we should leave." Lori said with a smile.

"Yeah! And they don't look so scary!" said Leni. "They're actually kind of cute!"

"Really?! You mean it?!" asked Lucy and Vampirina.

"Sure!" said Lori. She was surprised when Lucy hugged her.

"Thanks, Lori!" Lucy said. Lori smiled as she hugged her sister back. "But we shouldn't tell Mom and Dad about this. Y'know how Dad is."

"Agreed." Lisa said. "We should also keep this discrete from Lincoln as well, knowing his courage level is painfully low."

"Actually, I already know." said Lincoln's voice.

The sisters turned around and let out a scream when they saw Lincoln tied up in the arms of a giant potted plant creature.

"Penelope!" Vampirina squealed.

Lincoln looked very afraid. "Uh, I was trying to find the bathroom when I walked into a closet and found this thing." He shivered when Penelope nuzzled against Lincoln's cheek. "It's not gonna eat me, is it?!"

Vampirina shook her head. "No! Penelope doesn't eat people! She's just very affectionate!"

"Yeah! And it looks like Penelope really likes you!" Demi pointed out.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad, Lincoln!" Lucy begged. "We want to stay here!"

But Lincoln wasn't sure. "Well, I don't know..."

"Kids! What's going on up there?!" Rita called from downstairs. Everyone gasped. Lincoln saw how scared his sisters were. Even the monsters looked scared, which really surprised Lincoln.

"Kids?!" Rita called out again.

"Um, nothing, Mom!" Lincoln hollered. "We're just having a...slumber party here in the attic!" Even when he's trapped in the clutches of an affectionate house plant monster, Lincoln was still able to think on his feet.

"Okay, but keep it down! Your father and I are trying to sleep!" They heard their mother's footsteps walking away.

"Nice save, Lincoln!" Lynn said.

"So, Vee, is there anything else we should know about?" asked Lincoln.

Vampirina shrugged. "Well...I am a vampire." She turned into a bat.

"AAAAAH!" The Louds screamed. Well, everyone except Lucy.

Lincoln was starting to sweat hard. "Okay, Vee's a vampire. Now can someone get Penelope to let go of me?! I REALLY have to go to the bathroom!"

* * *

After Lincoln's potty break, he joined his sisters in the attic to learn more Vampirina and their monster friends.

"Wow, I never thought this would really be a haunted house." Lincoln said. He shivered a little when Penelope snuggled against him.

"Yeah, but we have to keep this a secret." said Lucy. "Mom and Dad can't know. And-" Lucy just realized something. "Wait a minute." She counted each of her siblings present. "Where's Leni?"

Lori blinked. "Oh, yeah! Leni isn't here! She must have gone back to bed with Mom and Dad."

"We should consider this a blessing in disguise." said Lisa. "Leni cannot know about the secret." Her siblings agreed with one another.

"Huh? Why can't Leni know?" asked Vampirina.

Lincoln appeared hesitant. "Well, Vee, let's just say Leni isn't the brightest bulb in the box. So, she's not very good at keeping secrets."

"In other words, she's a complete dunderhead and can't keep her mouth shut when it's required." Lisa said bluntly.

Vee and her monster friends gasped. "Lisa! That's a terrible thing to say!" said Demi.

"But it's true!" said Lola. "Because Leni's so dense, she cannot keep a secret! You have no idea how many surprise parties she's ruined!"

"And it's not just that." Lori pointed out. "She sometimes walks with her eyes closed and walks right into the walls!"

"And she thinks 'zebra' is a color." Luna added.

"And she can't walk and chew gum at the same time without falling all over herself." Lana added.

"And she uses a hair dryer to thaw out leftovers." said Lynn.

"And she drove into a pool on purpose because she thought it was the carpool lane." Lincoln added.

Vampirina and the monsters went silent.

"So you see, Leni must not learn of this secret." said Lisa. "As well as our parents."

Vampirina sighed. "Okay, if you say so." Her sadness didn't go unnoticed.

"You okay, Vee?" asked Gregoria.

"Yeah, it's just...ten of the Louds know our secret, I just wish the rest knew too." Vampirina admitted.

Lincoln gave the vampire a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Vee. But you have to know that some people can handle certain truths and some people can't. And Leni plus our parents are the people who can't." He smiled. "But don't worry, we'll make sure to keep your secret safe from them while we're here."

"Yeah!" said the siblings.

"So, in the meantime, why don't we get this haunted house sleepover started?" Lincoln suggested.

"Agreed! Ice scream for everyone!" Chef Remy announced.

Lana, Lola, and Luan zipped right up to the skeleton. "Did you just say ice cream?!" Lola squealed.

The skeleton looked confused. "Ice cream? No, I said ice _scream_!" He presented the bowls of ice scream. The girls watched in horror as the dessert opened their mouths and actually screamed!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The girls screamed at the screaming dessert. Except Lucy, Lily, Lana, and Lisa.

"Cool!" Lana said in awe.

"I'm am NOT eating that!" Lola snapped.

"Me neither! Even though that's a dessert to shout about!" Luan laughed. Her siblings groaned in annoyance.

Chef Remy sighed. Perhaps he was so excited, he forgot that not all humans wouldn't be interested in trying monster food. He was surprised however when Lana took a bowl of ice scream and actually started to eat it!

"Whoa! This is delicious!" Lana said with her mouth full.

"You mean you like my dessert too?!" Remy gasped.

"Yeah! I mean, how many kids can say they get to eat food that actually screams?!" Lana said matter-of-factly. "What other monster food can you make?!"

Lisa approached the skeleton. "May I have your ice scream as well, Chef Remy? I would like to study it." She took a bowl observed the screaming ice scream carefully. "I admit, it'll take me a while to figure out the scientific explanation of this confection."

Lincoln patted Vampirina on the back. "I think we're gonna like our stay here." He smiled.

Vampirina smiled back. "I think so too." She giggled. "And so does Penelope."

Penelope gave Lincoln a hug. Despite his fears, Lincoln found the courage to hug back the monstrous, but loving plant.


	5. Dead On Her Feet

The next morning, Rita and Lynn Sr. woke up and came down into the kitchen. It was completely empty. "Huh. Guess the kids are still sleeping." said Rita.

Lynn Sr. smiled. "Well, guess we have the kitchen to ourselves, Honey!"

Footsteps were heard from upstairs. Multiple footsteps.

Lynn Sr. slumped his shoulders. "Dang it."

The parents went to the stairs and saw the kids still in their pajamas along with Vampirina. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Loud." Vampirina greeted warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"We sure did, Vampirina!" said Rita.

Lincoln blinked. "Really? Even you, Dad?"

"I sure did, kiddo!" said Lynn Sr. "I wasn't so sure about this place, but it's actually pretty nice!" He put an arm around his beloved wife. "Y'know, kids, since Vanzilla is still busted and we're at this nice bed and breakfast. Maybe we can just spend our vacation here? What do you guys think?"

"Really?! What about the Sparkling Sunshine resort?!" asked Lola.

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked embarrassed. "Well, Sweetie, wr called the resort and since we didn't make it to our reservations last night, they gave away our rooms. But they were nice enough to refund our money back. So, we can use the money to get Vanzilla fixed." Rita explained. "Perhaps...we can spend our vacation here." She looked sad. "I know this place isn't a fancy resort, but-"

"Are you kidding?!" Lucy interrupted. "This place is better than a fancy resort!"

"Yeah! We love it here!" Lana said. 'We can stay at the Scare B&B!"

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked very surprised. "Really?! You kids really don't mind?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"Not at all, Dad." Lincoln suddenly got an idea. "In fact, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley can give you a tour of Pennsylvania while we kick back here at the Scare B&B?"

"That's a great idea!' Oxana said from behind the Loud parents. Lynn Sr. yelped and jumped into Rita's arms.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Oxana. "Anyway, that's a great idea, Lincoln. We can give you a tour of our wonderful Pennsylvanian town!"

"Yeah, we can stay here and hang out with Vee while you guys enjoy the vacation you deserve." Lincoln turned to his sisters and winked. "Right, guys?"

The Loud sisters all voiced their agreements.

"Oh, kids!" Rita hugged Lincoln. "Thank you so much for thinking about us!"

"Of course! You guys do so much for us. We're just returning the favor." said Lori.

Lynn Sr. hugged his eldest daughter. "Thanks, Lori-lou. Guess we better get cleaned up and get going, Rita!" The parents headed upstairs.

Once they were out of sight, Boris and Oxana went to Vampirina. "Vee, are you sure about this?" Oxana whispered to her daughter. "There's eleven humans here!"

But Vampirina smiled. "It's okay, Mama. They know our house is haunted. And that we're vampires."

"What?!" Oxana and Boris gasped.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, but it's cool. We won't tell our parents. That's why we're getting them out of the house for a while to make it easy for you guys." The boy winked. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Oh! Thank ghoulness!" Boris wiped his brow. "I'm so glad you kids don't mind our haunted home!"

Chef Remy clacked out of the kitchen. "Oui! In fact, I have just made ghost toast and skull cakes for everyone!" He took out a plate and several pieces of ghost shaped toast flew around the room and landed on the plate.

"Awesome!" said Lynn. She raced to one of the flying pieces of toast, jumped up high, and snatched it with her teeth. "Flying toast?! This place is the best!" Lynn said with a full mouth.

Lily caught a piece of toast and munched on it, cooing with joy.

Vampirina looked up. "Uh-oh! Your parents are coming! Hide the toast!"

The Louds tried to grab the rest of the flying ghost toast, but Boris and Oxana grabbed them faster than any of the Louds could blink.

"WHOA! How did you guys do that?!" Lynn asked, baffled.

"Vampire super speed." Boris answered as he put the toast on Remy's plate. "Always comes in handy."

"Kids? Is everything alright?" Lynn Sr. came down the stairs with Rita. Chef Remy hurried down to the basement to hide.

"Uh, no, Dad!" said Lincoln. "We were...uh, going to ask Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley if they could take you out for breakfast!"

"Uh, yes! That's right!" said Oxana. "What do you say, Lynn?"

"I say heck yeah!" Lynn Sr. agreed happily. "But are you kids going to be okay here by yourselves?"

"It's cool, Dad. We can take care of ourselves." said Lori. "And I'll make sure everyone stays in line."

"We know you will, Lori." Rita kissed her daughter's cheek. "We'll be heading out kids. See you later."

The Loud and Hauntley parents left the house. Lori turned to the basement. "You can come out now, Remy."

The skeleton chef poked his skull out. "Merci, Lori! Now, time for breakfast!"

The Loud siblings joined Vampirina and her monster friends in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wow! These skull cakes are great, Chef Remy!" Lincoln praised.

"Yeah! Best breakfast ever!" said Lucy. She's never been happier.

Remy put a hand to his rib cage. "I'm so glad you like my food, little ones! You make these old bones very happy!"

"Really? How old are you?" asked Lola.

"Hmm..." Remy stroked his thin beard. "I'm not sure. I sort of lost count. I do know I'm over four hundred years old."

"Four hundred?!" Lola said, baffled. "Is that even a real number?!"

Remy gave a nod.

* * *

Later that day, the Louds were all washed up and dressed, ready to start the day.

"Okay, Louds! Time for some fun!" said Vampirina. "I called my friends Poppy and Bridget to come over and play!"

Lynn fist-pumped the air. "Nice! What kind of monster games are there to play, Vee?"

"Lots! We have Skelly Run, bat-minton, or we can fly around on my Hover Haunt brooms!" Vampirina was so excited for some fun.

Lola looked around. "Hey, where's Lana?"

"Over here!" said a muffled voice. Lana walked in holding a bowl full of something. Her face was coated with what looked like chocolate or mud. "Chef Remy made some chocolate mud!" She put a spoonful of chocolate mud in her mouth.

"Ewwww!" said Lana's siblings.

Chef Remy chuckled. "I have never met a human who likes monster food so much! Perhaps you can help me make some slime frosting for tonight's dessert, Lana!"

Lana's eyes lit up. "You bet I would!"

Chef Remy and Lana went back into the kitchen just as the doorbell screamed. "That must be Poppy and Bridget!" Vampirina was about to answer the door, but stopped when Leni staggered to the door.

"LENI!" The Louds gasped.

"Dang it! We forgot about Leni!" said Lincoln. He noticed the way Leni walked, her posture was slumped and her arms were stretched out. "Uh, is Leni sleepwalking?"

Vampirina noticed something awfully familiar about Leni's unusual posture. "Huh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Leni is walking like a-"

Leni opened the door. It was Poppy and Bridget. But when they looked up at Leni, Bridget let out a scream.

"ZOMBIE!" Bridget squealed.

Lynn immediately took offense. "Hey! Don't say that about my sister!" She stomped her way toward the girls. But Leni turned around and Lynn froze before uncorking a horrified scream.

"AAAAAHHHH! ZOMBIE!" Lynn ran and hid behind Luna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" All the Loud siblings screamed in horror. Leni was no longer her normal, human self. Her skin was a sickly shade of green. Her hair no longer perfectly kept and blonde but scraggly and green as mold. Even her beautiful eyes were now green and sunken.

"Leni?! What the heck happened to you?!" Lori blurted out.

Leni blinked one eye then the other. "Lori, what are you talking about?" Her voice was flat and dull as if she was half asleep. She let out a moan, drool started to ooze down her chin.

"What am I talking about?!" Lori took out her compact mirror and showed Leni her reflection. When Leni saw her reflection, she gasped before screaming in horror.

"AAAAAAHHHH! MONSTER!" Leni ran the other way and slammed right into the wall. The impact shook the house a little.

Everyone winced in sympathy as Leni passed out on the floor.

Lana and Chef Remy came running out of the kitchen. "What happened?! Did a bomb hit the house?!" Lana blurted out.

"Sacré-boo! Why is there a zombie on the floor?!" Chef Remy said, pointing at the out cold Leni.

"Cool! A real zombie!" Lana beamed.

"You guys! That's Leni!" said Lincoln.

Lana and Remy gasp. Meanwhile, Poppy and Bridget were still standing in the doorway. Both were very, very confused.

"Uh, is this a bad time to visit, Vee?" Poppy asked her vampire friend.

"If you're too busy, we can come back later." Bridget added.

Gregoria sighed as she and Demi came downstairs. "Just come on in, you guys." said the gargoyle. "You might as well be a part of this too. Come on, don't stand there like a couple of rocks."

Poppy and Bridget looked at each other, exchanged shrugs, and walked inside the house.


	6. Jaundice Juice

After carrying Leni to couch, Lisa began to run medical tests on her older sister while the rest of the Louds as well as Vampirina and her friends began to ponder how this situation started.

"Oh, dudes! Mom and Dad aren't gonna like this!" Luna said, panic rising. "How did this happen to Leni?!"

The Louds started to clamor with panic. Lincoln put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle, making her siblings stop. "Guys! Enough!" he yelled. "This is no time for a nervous breakdown! We have to remain calm!"

"Calm?! I've run multiple tests and it's absolutely baffling! I've never seen anything like this!" Lisa said as she came out with her medical equipment. "Leni no longer has a pulse, her vitals are shot, her blood pressure is passed the point where she should be dead! Therefore, she IS one of the undead!"

Now Lori started to panic. "What are we gonna do?! Leni's already dead!"

Lincoln slapped Lori across the face. "Snap out of it, woman!"

Lori froze as did everyone else present. The oldest Loud sibling shot a glare at her brother. "Did you really just slap me?!" She put a hand on her sore cheek.

Lincoln lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I'm a little edgy too. I just don't understand how this could have happened!"

"Well, let's try retracing our steps here." Poppy suggested. "Um, Lori, was it? What exactly do you remember before Leni became a zombie?"

"Okay, I remember Leni volunteered to find Lucy and Lily because I was busy texting with Bobby. Leni also mentioned that she was thirsty and wanted to get a drink."

Bridget gulped. "Y-You don't think Leni drank something that turned her into a zombie, do you?"

Demi let out a laugh. "Oh, Bridget. Don't be silly! There's no such drink in this house!"

But Chef Remy wasn't laughing. "Um, actually, I think there is." He went to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of glowing green liquid. "I think Mademoiselle Leni drank my homemade jaundice juice! I made it for our last guests who were actual zombies!"

"J-Jaundice juice?!" Lisa sputtered.

"So Leni DID drink something that turned her into a zombie!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"But I drank jaundice juice before and I never turned into a zombie!" said Vampirina.

Demi raised a hand. "Same here!"

"That's because only monsters can have jaundice juice!" said Remy. "If a human drinks it, it zombifies them!"

Everyone gasped.

"Are you literally kidding me?!" Lori clutched her hair. "Leni's stuck as a zombie forever?!" She fell to her knees. "I can't have a zombie for a sister! What are we gonna do?!"

Lincoln slapped Lori across the face again.

"Lincoln! I wanted to do that! You already had your turn!" Lola whined.

Lori rubbed her cheek. "I am so gonna get you back!" She shook a fist at Lincoln.

"Remy, can you find a way to cure Leni?" asked Lucy.

The skeleton nodded. "I just need to work on an antidote. But I'm going to need help."

"I'll help, Chef." Gregoria offered.

"And me!" Demi offered.

"Not you, Demi!" Gregoria said, pointing her stone claw at the ghost. "Every time you try to use magic, you goof it up! Better leave this to us."

Demi gasped. "Well, excuse me!" And the ghost disappeared.

"Okay, here's the plan. Remy and I will work on a cure while you kids watch Leni." Gregoria instructed.

"Got it!" Lincoln said with a salute. The kids hurried back to the living room, but for some strange reason, Leni was gone!

"LENI?!" The kids screamed.

* * *

In the backyard, Demi had materialized outside in a huff. "The nerve of that gargoyle! I don't mess up when it comes to magic! I bet I can cure Leni like that!" He snapped his ghostly fingers. "In fact, I think I have just the spell!" Demi cleared his throat. "Okay...uhhh...what were the right words for that spell?" He racked up his mind until a few words came to them. "Okay! Okay!" He waved his hands in a magical gesture.

_"Human turned zombie, don't be lazy._

_Become normal before things get...uh, hazy!"_

Nothing.

"Okay, okay. Take two!" Demi cleared his throat again.

_"Zombies, groan, zombies drool._

_Uh...something...something...swimming pool?"_

There was a flash and a bang. A blue mist started to fill the yard. Demi looked in horror. "Uh, that can't be goo-"

**SPLOOSH!**

A huge geyser of water shot out of the ground. And it wasn't stopping!

"OH, NO!" Demi screeched. Luckily, he remembered the backwards spell from Chef Remy Bones.

_"The first way is what we prefer._

_Change things back the way they were!"_

A flash of light filled the yard. When it died down, the yard was back to normal. No water, no geyser, nothing.

"Phew! That was close! Ha! I can do magic right!" Demi bragged. "Take that, Gregoria!"

"What was that?!" A voice said from next door. Demi gasped. He recognized that curious voice anywhere!

A boy came running through the fence door. It was Poppy's twin brother Edgar. Demi quickly disappeared before Edgar saw him.

Edgar had his phone out. But he was filming nothing. "Huh?! thought I saw water shooting out of Vee's yard! And now it's gone?!" He rubbed his chin. "Something weird is going on and I'm going to find out what!"


	7. Weekly Weirded Out

Lincoln and his sisters burst into the kitchen where Chef Remy and Gregoria were working on a cure for Leni. "Guys! Leni's gone missing!" said Lincoln.

"What the what now?!" Demi said as he appeared in the kitchen. "Leni's gone missing?!"

"Yes, our brother literally just said that!" said Lori.

"Well, you kids better round her up while we work on a cure." said Remy, taking out a cauldron and setting it on the counter.

"We have to find Leni!" said Vampirina. "But where could she-"

"AAAAHHH!" The doorbell suddenly shrieked.

"Huh?! Now what?!" Vampirina rushed to the door and opened it.

"Edgar?! What are you doing here?!" Now Vampirina was really nervous. The last person she ever wanted to be here was here.

Edgar had his phone out and ready to record. "Vee! You're not gonna believe this, but I just saw water coming out of your backyard!"

"Water?! What do you mean?!" asked Vampirina.

Edgar let himself in. "It was like a fountain of water! There's something strange going on here! I just know it!"

Everyone was watching everything from the kitchen. "Who is that?" asked Lori.

Poppy groaned. "My camera crazy brother, Edgar! He's always snooping around here trying to film stuff for his web show Weekly Weirdness! We can't let him film zombie Leni! He'll expose Vee's secret about her house being haunted!"

"And we're in the middle of working on a cure for Leni!" said Remy.

"Yeah! We can't let Edgar waltz in here either!" Gregoria added.

"Don't worry, guys! We're not gonna let Edgar get in the way!" said Lincoln. "Okay, guys! Time for Operation Distract Edgar So He Can't Expose Vee's Secret, Our Zombie Sister, Or The Talking Gargoyle And Skeleton Chef In The Kitchen And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation."

* * *

Vampirina stopped in front of Edgar before he ventured any further into the house. "Edgar, listen! I can tell you for a fact that there's nothing weird going on here!"

**CRASH! BANG!**

A loud noise came from upstairs.

"What was that?!" Edgar said, looking up.

Before Vampirina could answer, Lincoln arrived with Poppy and Bridget. "That was just my sister, Leni." said Lincoln. "She's probably trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Sisters, am I right?" He shrugged. "You must be Edgar Peepleson."

"How did you know my name?" asked Edgar.

"From your web show Weekly Weirdness." Lincoln answered. "I'm a big fan!"

"You are?!" Edgar said, surprised. "I mean, of course you are!"

"So, Edgar, could I interest you in something really weird for your web show?" Lincoln offered. "I have something that'll smoke your socks off!"

Now Edgar was really interested. "Tell me more."

"Gladly." said Lucy, who popped up beside Edgar. She was wearing her swami hat and holding her crystal ball.

"AAAAHHH!" Edgar jumped and fell to the floor. "Whoa! Where did she come from?! Who's she?!"

Lincoln smiled as he helped Edgar up. "Edgar, this is my other sister, Lucy. She's an expert on all things spooky."

"May I perform some fortune telling for your web show, Edgar?" Lucy suggested.

Edgar's eyes lit up like two headlights. "Fortune telling?! Cool! Sign me up!"

"Poppy, Bridget, would you like to have your fortunes told as well?" Lucy offered.

"Sure! I've never had my fortune told before!" said Poppy.

"Me neither!" Bridget said. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm excited too!"

"Excellent. Let us gather in the living room and I, Madame Lucy, will unease all uncertainty."

"Whoa! That's just the kind of thing a fortune teller would say!" a giddy Edgar said as he, Poppy, and Bridget followed Lucy into the living room.

Lincoln patted Vampirina on the back. "You're welcome."

"Wow! Nice save, Lincoln!" Vampirina praised as the rest of Lincoln's sisters came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Vee. Now it's time for phase two. My sisters and I will split into two teams. One team will guard the kitchen and the upstairs from Edgar. The other team will keep Leni upstairs and out of sight."

Lynn shot her fist up. "Alright, Louds! It's game time!" She, Lincoln, Lana, Luna, Lori, and Vampirina went upstairs while Luna, Luan, Lisa and Lily stayed downstairs.

When Vampirina's team got upstairs, they found Leni walking around with her arms out and eyes closed.

"She's sleepwalking again!" Lincoln said.

"No! She's zombie walking!" Demi corrected as he popped in, startling the Louds. "It happens to zombies all the time! They do everything in their sleep! Eat, shower, ride dragons, you name it! And she's going to keep it up until she's fully rested! That's the only time a zombie will wake up!"

"What?! This is literally ridiculous!" said Lori. "We can't-" She paused. "Wait a minute..." The oldest Loud sibling noticed Leni wearing a very familiar light blue dress. "Is she wearing my favorite dress?!" Lori stomped right up to Leni. "LENI!"

Leni spun around. Her eyes were closed, her shoulders were slumped, and her snoring mouth was dripping with drool that fell on Lori's favorite dress.

"YOU'RE GETTING ICKY ZOMBIE GERMS ALL OVER MY DRESS?!" Lori screamed. "TAKE IT OFF OR I'LL-" As Lori was about to grab Leni, the zombified Loud snatched Lori's arm like a bear trap and swung her sister right into the wall.

"Whoa, dudes! Leni can fight back in her sleep too?!" Luna gasped.

Lincoln gulped. "Apparently."

* * *

Back in the living room, Lucy was telling fortunes to Edgar, Poppy, and Bridget. "Poppy..." Lucy waved her hands over her crystal ball. "You will take an unexpected trip."

Poppy smiled. "Really?! That sounds cool! I wonder where I'll go?"

"Your turn, Bridget." Lucy looked into her crystal ball again. "The spirits are telling me...you will be shocked to your core."

Bridget gasped. "Shocked?! Is something scary going to happen?! Is it going to get me?!"

"Oh, I hope so!" said Edgar as he filmed. "Maybe it'll be a ghost! Or a mummy! Or a werewolf!"

"Edgar!" Poppy scolded.

"What's my fortune, Lucy?!" Edgar said. "I'm dying to know!"

"Very well." Lucy hummed as she gazed deeply into her crystal ball. "Edgar...you will...be running for your life."

The three kids gasped in horror.

"Running for my life?!" Edgar said in fear.

**CRASH! BANG!** More loud noises came from upstairs.

Bridget squealed. Poppy gulped. Edgar jumped out of his seat. "I knew it! There's something here! I gotta check it out!"

Poppy had to stop Edgar. "Edgar! Wait!" But in her haste, Poppy stumbled and tripped over her own feet. "OWW!"

Edgar looked back and saw his sister on the floor. "Poppy!" He went back to help his sister up. "Are you okay?!"

Poppy grunted a little. "I'm okay. Didn't see that coming."

"Told you, Poppy." said Lucy. "You just took an unexpected trip."

Bridget gasped. "Lucy's right! Poppy did take an unexpected trip!"

"Awesome! Then that means...something scary is going to scare Bridget!" Edgar said, beaming. "This is it! My big break! I'm gonna be famous!"

In the kitchen, Chef Remy and Gregoria finally finished the antidote for Leni. It was a glass of glowing pink liquid. "Voilà! The cure for Mademoiselle Leni is complete!

"Excellent! Now, all we have to do is give it to Leni!" said Lisa, taking the cup.

Lana ran into the kitchen. "Guys! Lucy's spooky act ain't enough! Edgar's on the move!"

"Then let's give this snoop everything we've got!" Lola said, filled with determination.

* * *

"Edgar! Wait!" Poppy said as she and Bridget tried to stop Edgar from going upstairs.

Edgar was about to go upstairs when Luan rode in on her unicycle, stooping in front of Edgar. "Hey, Hey, hey! Who's up for some jokes that'll _wheely_ knock you dead?" Luan laughed.

"Huh? Who're you?!" asked Edgar.

"I'm Lincoln's sister, Luan!" Luan greeted. "How's about we liven things up around here with some comedy?"

But Edgar wasn't in the mood for comedy. "I really don't-"

"Knock, knock!" said Luan.

Sighing, Edgar gave in. "Who's there?"

"Razor."

"Razor who?"

Luan pulled out a toy gun. "Razor hands! This is a stick up!" She pulled the trigger and a tiny flag that read: BANG! popped out of the barrel.

Bridget and Poppy laughed.

"That was pretty good!" said Bridget.

"Thanks! Put 'er there!" Luan offered her hand. But when Bridget shook it, she screamed as a shocking feeling came to her hand. She quickly let go of Luan's grip.

"Bridget! What's wrong?!" asked Edgar.

"I'd say she got a shock!" Luan revealed the joy buzzer on her hand. She laughed. "Get it?"

"Indeed." Lucy said. "Bridget was shocked to her core."

Bridget gasped. "I did! My prediction came true!" Bridget suddenly screamed, as did Poppy and Edgar when Lana walked in with a long, green snake wrapped around her.

"Hi! You must be Edgar! Wanna interview my snake El Diablo for your web show?!" Lana asked. A frog poked it's green head out of Lana's overall pocket. "Or my frog, Hops? Or my pet rat, Bitey?" She pulled out a rat that hissed and snarled at Edgar.

"Uh-" Edgar didn't know how to respond. But then Lisa came in holding two jumper cables.

"Perhaps you'd like to be a subject in my latest experiment?" Lisa offered.

Lola came in with her mirror and makeup kit. "What you need is a pretty princess makeover!"

"Pretty princess makeover?! No thanks!" said Edgar, backing away.

"Lola! I saw him first!" Lana snapped.

"Back off, Lana!" Lola snapped right back. The twins started a fight that carried all over thr living room.

Edgar felt very uncomfortable. "Uh-" He sniffed the air and gagged. "UGH! What is that smell?!"

Lily giggled as she waddled up to Edgar. "Poo poo!" The smell was coming from her.

"Uh-oh! Someone made a stinky surprise!" Luan cooed as she picked up Lily. "Lily! Did you make a mess downstairs?" She held Lily in front of Edgar. "Edgar, would you like to help change Lily?"

"Poo poo!" Lily cooed. The smell was making Edgar's nostrils burn.

It was too much. Edgar put his phone away and covered his nose. "Oh, gross! No way! I'm out!" He took off running out of the house.

"Edgar ran for his life." said Lucy. "The spirits don't lie."

"Sucess!" Lisa cheered. Her sisters cheered in victory. The twins seized their fake fighting and cheered as well.

"Wow! You guys are good!" said Poppy.

"Well, what did you expect? We're the Loud family." Lola said matter-of-factly. "This was nothing to us."

Chef Remy had the antidote. "And now, we can cure Leni in peace!"

"INCOMING!" Lincoln screamed. He and his sisters came running down the stairs. "Leni's on the rampage!" Their clothes were torn in several places. Visible scratches ans bruises were all over their bodies

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?!" asked Lana.

"Leni happened! She's a sleepwalking wild animal! She literally beat me to a pulp when I tried to get my favorite dress off of her!" Lori yelped when Leni came zombie walking down the stairs. She hid behind Lincoln in fear.

"How are we suppose to give Leni the cure?!" said Lincoln. "She just fights us off every time we try getting close to her.

"Yeah! I tried tackling her, but she grabbed me and body slammed me!" said Lynn, holding her sore arm. "I didn't even know she was that strong!"

"We have to wake her up! But how?!" said Lincoln.

Vampirina got an idea. "I know!" She put herself right in the middle of Leni's path. "Leni! There's a spider om you!"

Leni stopped and opened her eyes. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she screamed as she swatted her hair.

"Leni's awake!" Lana cheered.

"Huh? W-What happened?" Leni rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, Leni screamed and pointed at Chef Remy. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! A SKELETON!" She was about to take off running but Lori grabbed her.

"Leni! Leni! It's okay!" Lori yelled over Leni's screaming. "He's our friend!"

Leni stopped squirming and screaming. "Friend?!"

"Yes," Lincoln sighed. "Leni, we should have told you from the beginning. This is a haunted house. And Vee is a vampire."

Leni gasped. "A vampire?!"

"Yeah. And last night, you drank Jaundice juice and it turned you into a zombie." Vampirina added.

Leni blinked. "Zombie? What are you-" But when she saw her arms and legs a sickly shade of green, she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! THEN I WASN'T HAVING A NIGHTMARE! I **AM** A ZOMBIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"But it's okay!" Lori said, coaxing her sister to calm down. "We have a cure right here!"

Remy offered the drink to Leni. She took the glass and downed the antidote quickly. A loud rumbling occurred in her stomach. "Ohhhh..." Leni held onto her stomach. The room started to spin.

"Back up, dudes! I think she's gonna toss her cookies!" Luna warned.

"Cookies? No one told me about cookies!" said Demi.

"No, Demi!" said Lola. "It's an expression that means Leni's gonna barf!"

"I call dibs on cleaning it up!" Lana said out loud.

"She can't barf! She needs to keep it down!" Lincoln said. "Everyone! Make sure Leni doesn't barf!"

All the Louds piled on Leni. They pinned her arms and legs to the floor and made sure the other hands covered her mouth. Leni wanted to vomit so bad, but she knew in her head that she had to keep it down to be het beautiful self again.

With the help of her siblings and sheer willpower, Leni managed to keep her cure down. Her skin, face, and hair slowly returned to normal.

Leni was human again.

"Leni! It worked!" Lori held up a mirror to her younger sister.

Leni gasped with joy and grabbed the mirror. "My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!" She kissed her reflection multiple times. She eventually stopped and stared at Vampirina and her monster friends. "So, you really are a vampire? And this really is a haunted house?"

Vampirina nodded. "Yeah, but you don't have to be afraid."

"Yeah! Vee and her friends are totally cool!" said Luna.

"Does Mom and Dad know?" asked Leni.

Lincoln shook her head. "Nope. And we want to keep it that way. Because, well, they probably won't be cool with it. Especially Dad."

"Hmm, good point." Leni said.

The door started to open. Everyone gasped.

"Mom and Dad are coming!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Everyone, hide!" said Vampirina.

Demi, Gregoria, and Chef Remy went down to the basement. Leni ran into the living room and hid under the piano.

"Leni! You don't have to hide!" Lori pointed out.

Leni blinked. "Oh, right." She got out of her hiding place and joined her siblings.

Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud came in with Boris and Oxana. "Kids! We're back!" said Rita. "Huh. Everything seems to be in order."

"Yeah! No broken windows. No destroyed furniture. And we haven't seen the police or fire department outside." said Lynn Sr. "I'm so proud of you kids!"

Boris and Oxana gave each other a look.

"What did they think was going to happen while we were gone?" Oxana whispered to Boris.

"Of course, Mom." said Lincoln. "Even we have self control."

"So, how was your day out, Mr. Loud?" asked Vampirina

"Fantastic! Thanks to your parents, Vampirina, Vanzilla's all fixed and we got the grand Pennsylvanian tour!" said Lynn Sr. "I even got some ingredients for dinner tonight! Since this our last night here, I want us to have something memorable for dinner!"

"How delightful!" said a French voice.

The Louds and the Hauntleys saw a tall, skinny man wearing a chef's hat and uniform. He wore glasses and had a thick beard of red hair.

"Chef Remy?!" Vampirina blurted out.

"Chef Remy?" Rita and Lynn Sr. said puzzled.

"Uh...yeah! This is Chef Remy Bones! He's the cook here!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah! He's been hanging out with us all day!" Lana said. "And his food is awesome!"

Lynn Sr. smiled. "You don't say! Pleasure to meet a fellow chef." He shook hands with the disguised skeleton. "Maybe we can work on a dish together!"

"I would be honored!" said Chef Remy. "Your children really bring life to the Scare B&B!"

Lynn and Rita smiled at each other. "Yep, they really liven things up." Lynn said as he and Rita went into the kitchen.

* * *

That night, the Loud family and the Hauntleys enjoyed a wonderful dinner together. Lynn Sr. was amazed by Chef Remy's food. "Whoa, Nelly! Chef, this duck you made is amazing!"

"And these macaroni and cheese bites are one of the most delicious meals I've ever had!" Chef Remy praised. He leaned over to Lana. "And I have a full jar of my chocolate mud just for you, Lana!" he whispered in her ear.

Lana winked. "Thanks, Chef!"

"So, you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Vampirina asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'm really going to miss this place. Sigh..."

"Me too! This place isn't so bad after all!" Leni said. "I just wish I could remember most of our stay."

Lynn Sr. and Rita blinked.

"Leni was asleep all day. We caught her sleepwalking again." Lincoln explained to his parents.

"Oh, I see." Rita said. She and her husband returned their attention to dinner.

"Well, Loud family, you're welcome to come back to the Scare B&B anytime." said Boris.

"We'll definitely take you up that offer, Boris!" Lynn Sr. agreed. "This is probably the best vacation we've had in a long time!"

"Agreed." said Lisa. "Even I found this trip very educational." Her sisters and brother all agreed as well.

"Yeah! Having you guys around, I kind of feel what it's like having such a big family!" said Vampirina. "It's pretty batty. But lots of fun!"

Lincoln smiled. "Yeah, things are never boring in the Loud family. We'll definitely come back and see you guys again."

"I can't wait." Vampirina said.

It was quite an adventure for the Loud family. They left their home to go on a vacation they will never forget. Thanks to Vampirina and her frightfully fun friends, they definitely won't.


End file.
